Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and a laptop computer.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of the information society, various demands for display devices have been increasing. Various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an electroluminescent display (ELD), and a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD), have been recently studied and used to meet the various demands for the display devices.